revuestarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
Ittōsei no Procyon
Ittōsei no Procyon (1等星のプロキオン, Procyon the First Magnitude Star) is a song featured in the album "Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight" Revue Album "La Revue Éternelle". It is the insert song for the Revue of Canis Minor. Tracklist # Otte Owarete Sirius (追って追われてシリウス The Chased and Chasing Sirius) # Zeus no Chūsai (ゼウスの仲裁 The Verdict of Zeus) # Gyoshite Gyosha-za (御してぎょしゃ座 Driving the Auriga) # Uragiri no Crete (裏切りのクレタ Betrayal in Crete) # Ittōsei no Procyon (1等星のプロキオン Procyon the First Magnitude Star) # Gyakkyō no Orion (逆境のオリオン Tragic Orion) Music Production *'Vocals:' Haruki Iwata as Mahiru Tsuyuzaki, Azumi Waki as Ichie Otonashi, Megumi Han as Aruru Otsuki, Ayana Taketatsu as Misora Kano *'Lyrics:' Kanata Nakamura *'Composition:' Yuki Honda [Arte Refact] *'Arrangement:' Yuki Honda [Arte Refact] Lyrics Kanji= • • • 全員 風にゆらゆら綿毛揺れる 空にふわり雲が浮かぶ 誰かの心をホットにすることができたらナンバーわん！ 恥ずかしがらずに真ん中へ 仲間はずれなんていない こいぬ達じゃれあうように　ころころとはしゃぎましょ あま噛みに気をつけて ( / ) 「はーい！」 すごくイイね！その感じ！ 息を吐いて生まれる銀河 キラキラと星が瞬く 誰かの心を包み込む　毛布になれたならナンバーわん わた雪ひらひら落ちてきて 鼻の頭に積もっても ( / ) ねえ　誰かのこと とても　とても　特別に思える 　'ほら' 舞台少女の私たちに与えられた宝物は 一緒に成長していける　かけがえのないライバルだよね 風にゆらゆら綿毛揺れる 空にふわり雲が浮かぶ 誰かの心をホットにすることができたらナンバーわん！ 恥ずかしがらずに真ん中へ 仲間はずれなんていない こいぬ達じゃれあうように　ころころとはしゃぎましょ イチバンになれるのは私たち！ |-| Rōmaji= • • • everyone kaze ni yurayura watage yureru sora ni fuwari kumo ga ukabu dareka no kokoro o hotto ni suru koto ga dekitara nanbā wan! hazukashigarazu ni mannaka e nakamahazure nante inai koinutachi jare au yō ni korokoro to hashagimasho amakami ni ki o tsukete ( / ) "Hāi!" sugoku ii ne! sono kanji! iki o haite umareru ginga kirakira to hoshi ga matataku dareka no kokoro o tsutsumi komu　mōfu ni nareta nara nanbā wan wata yuki hirahira ochite kite hana no atama ni tsumotte mo ( / ) nē　dareka no koto totemo　totemo　tokubetsu ni omoeru 　'hora' butai shōjo no watashitachi ni ataerareta takaramono wa issho ni seichō shite ikeru　kakegae no nai raibaru da yo ne kaze ni yurayura watage yureru sora ni fuwari kumo ga ukabu dareka no kokoro o hotto ni suru koto ga dekitara nanbā wan! hazukashigarazu ni mannaka e nakamahazure nante inai koinutachi jare au yō ni　korokoro to hashagimasho ichiban ni nareru no wa watashitachi! |-| English= • • • everyone In the wind, fluttering fluff sways In the sky, gentle clouds float If you can make someone's heart hot, number one! Without being shy, go right towards the center There's no being left out Like puppies frolicking around, roly-poly, let's make merry Be careful of playful bites! ( / ) "Yes~!" Excellent! That feeling! A galaxy, born in a breath Glittering stars twinkle Bundle up someone’s heart, if you became a blanket, number one! Cotton snow comes to flutter and fall Even if it piles up on the tip of my nose ( / ) Hey, about someone I can think very, very special thoughts look! The treasure given to us Stage Girls is Together we can continue to grow, you're irreplaceable rivals, you know In the wind, fluttering fluff sways In the sky, gentle clouds float If you can make someone's heart hot, number one! Without being shy, go right towards the center There's no being left out Like puppies frolicking around, roly-poly, let's make merry The one who can become number one is us! Source (edited by author)https://twitter.com/RinmeikanGranny/status/1184629039664975873 References Category:Music Category:Discography:Starlight Kukugumi Category:Discography:Rinmeikan Girls School Category:Discography:Frontier School of Arts